


1D25Days - Day 3 - Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Harry, come on, will you tell me where we going?’ Louis complained as their car stopped.  ‘Are we there yet?’</p><p>Harry let out a laugh.  ‘How old are you?!  Bet you really annoyed your mum asking her that all the time.’ He said as he turned the engine off and opened the car door.  ‘Stay there.’ He instructed.  Louis shuddered briefly at the cold air that rippled through the car.</p><p>Louis glared through his blindfold as he heard the driver’s door slam shut before his own was opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25Days - Day 3 - Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the 1D Christmas Prompts! 
> 
> The prompt was 'using your chosen pairing, convey the mood, atmosphere, and scene of “walking in a winter wonderland” HOWEVER do not actually use the phrase in your story.

‘Harry, come on, will you tell me where we going?’ Louis complained as their car stopped. ‘Are we there yet?’

Harry let out a laugh. ‘How old are you?! Bet you really annoyed your mum asking her that all the time.’ He said as he turned the engine off and opened the car door. ‘Stay there.’ He instructed. Louis shuddered briefly at the cold air that rippled through the car.

Louis glared through his blindfold as he heard the driver’s door slam shut before his own was opened.

‘Careful.’ Harry said as Louis slid out of the car. Shutting Louis’ door behind him, Louis heard the car being locked and then Harry’s hand was in his own. ‘This way.’ 

‘Can I take this fucking blindfold off?’ Louis grumbled.

‘Not yet, no. Come on, it’s not far. Whoops, shit, are you ok?’ Harry gasped as Louis tripped over something on the ground and it was only because Harry had a tight hold of him that he didn’t go sprawling to the ground. 

‘No, fuck it, this is coming off.’ Louis said, but before he was able to take it off, Harry had grabbed both of his hands. 

‘Please, just a couple of minutes babe.’ Harry asked.

Louis huffed. ‘This had better be worth it, Styles.’

He shivered a little as they walked in silence. He could hear the crunch of snow beneath their feet and as they walked, he relished in how quiet it was.

Stopping a minute later, Harry stood behind Louis. ‘Ready?’ He breathed into Louis’ ear, untying the blindfold.

‘No fucking idea.’ Louis laughed, and he blinked a couple of times as he adjusted to the sunlight. ‘Wow.’ He exhaled. ‘Where are we?’

‘Fontainbleu. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ Harry asked, sliding his hands around Louis’ waist.

In front of them was an untouched snowy pathway between lines of perfectly placed trees. The branches were covered in a smooth layer of white, powdery snow. The air around them was crisp and clear and there wasn’t anyone in sight.

‘How did you find it?’ Louis asked, moving so that he could hold Harry’s hand as they started to walk along the pathway. 

‘Somebody at the hotel told me about how beautiful this place is in the snow, so I sorted out a car and here we are.’ Harry smiled at him.

They walked slowly through the cold, refreshing air, puffs of breath hanging in the air.

A little while later, Louis saw a few patterned snowflakes start to fall around them, glistening as they caught the sunlight. ‘I love winter.’ He commented. ‘Look how beautiful the trees look, it’s amazing how much weight they can hold, all the snow on them.’

‘Me too. It’s so eerily silent when the snow falls. Love how the birds fly between the trees and land on branches, but are so light footed that they barely disrupt the snow.’ Harry agreed as they took a moment to stand still, admiring the beauty of it all.


End file.
